But You Didn't (Natsu x Erza)
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: This story is about the poem " But You Didn't" By Merrill Glass. Natsu x Erza. NaZa


**_But You Didn't_**

**_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_**

**_Pairing: Natsu x Erza_**

**_Based on the poem "But you didn't" By Merrill Glass_**

**_Enjoy the story _**

**_Erza's POV_**

_Remember the time you lent me your scarf and I torn it?_

_I thought that you would be mad at me..._

_But you didn't._

I was walking to the guild shaking quite a little, I remembered asking you to lend your scarf to me because it's really cold around Magnolia. And as I was walking back home, I tripped on a rock and fell, and to my horror I saw the scarf you love so much got caught in one of the swords that I had, the sword managed to cut the scarf. I tried sewing the scarf myself but I only made it worse.

I then entered the guild and I saw you walking up to me asking me about your scarf, I then fell to the ground, crying as I give you back your scarf.

I saw your eyes widened in horror, I waited for you to hit me, like I deserve, but as I waited, and waited but you never hit me.

I saw you smile sadly and tell me that it was alright, you then wore the torn scarf around your neck and walked away.

_Remember the times I'd flirt with__  
__other boys just to make you jealous, and__  
__you were?__  
__I thought you'd drop me...__  
__But you didn't._

I walked along with Gray, smiling seductively at him as he started to blush, I saw you near the counter growling at him but not at me.

The next day, I started walking along the park with Jellal as we held hands with each other, I saw you behind the tree with jealousy in your eyes, you looked like you were about to burn the tree.

The next day, I talked to you and to my shock you didn't say anything about breaking up with me at all.

_Remember the time when you told me something was off about the mission,  
And it really was?  
I thought you would say "I told you so"….  
But you didn't_

It seemed like a really good mission. All the mission required were two people and they needed to pose as models for a good amount of money, the kind of money that's usually given out as S-Class rewards. You told me over and over about how it's too good to be true, yet I didn't listen.

And when we arrived at our destination, you had to jump in for an attack directed at ME.

You were hurt because of me yet we managed to defeat the enemy.

I was waiting the whole time for the words "I told you so" like I deserved, yet, those words never escaped your mouth.

Instead, you gave me a smile and asked if I were hurt and walked off together, hand in hand.

_There were plenty of things you did to put up with me,__  
__to keep me happy, to love me, and there are__  
__so many things I wanted to tell__  
__you when you returned from__  
__your search for Igneel...__  
__But you didn't._

I remember all the silly faces you did, all the cake you bought for me, and the way you smile that makes me smile.

And one day, you told me that you were looking for Igneel, I remember wanting to ask you that I wanted to go along with you but Master called for my help, so I didn't.

I remember wanting to tell you just how much I love you, I wanted to express my love to you.

But it has been several days since you were last here, where were you? I wanted to tell you how much I missed you.

But that could no longer happen as I saw the Master started crying and started giving us news, giving us news all about you.

I remember crying and shouting that it wasn't true, I remember that I started crying uncontrollably, I remember almost joining you up in the sky.

I remember the day of your funeral, I remember seeing everyone crying their hearts out, I can remember the Master giving an emotional speech about you.

But I didn't care about any of that, I remember started crying, pulling my hair out, if only I joined you during your trip and this wouldn't have happen.

Then you would still be beside me, still holding me in your arms, still telling me that you love me.

If only I had told you what I wanted to tell you sooner, if only I told you what I wanted you to know, If only I had told you right away. If only I could go back that day, but even I knew it was impossible.

I remember heading back to my room that night, as I held one of my swords in my hands, I needed you to be with me, I needed you beside me. I couldn't stand you not being there with me.

"_Erza_"

Your voice was always filled with joy and excitement, you always made my day whether I'm sad or angry you always know what to do to cheer me up.

I then closed my eyes as I pressed the sword near my throat.

**_The End_**

**_The moral of this poem is not to wait to tell the important people in your life how you feel about them, but do it right away. You never know if you'll get the chance again._**


End file.
